


Hour of the Hybrid

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Derek is Alpha, Different types of Werewolves, Enzo sired Stiles, F/M, Hybrid Stiles, I'm Bad At Tagging, Killing, Klaus want to make a Ripper out of Stiles, Klaus will order Stiles to give up his humanity, M/M, Multi, Newborn Hybrid Stiles, Newborn Vampire/Werewolf Stiles, Psychotic Stiles, Seers, Sexual Content, Sheriff's name is John, Slash, Sterek endgame, Stiles become manipulative, Stiles is born a TVD werewolf, Tags to be added when things happen, Vampires, Violence, Witches, sort of character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires have come to Beacon Hills and are dropping bodies left and right. The pack hunts them down but in the show down Stiles pushes Allison out of the way and is fatal wounded. His last words were a confession of love to Derek and his last request was a kiss, which Derek happily oblige. Stiles dying in his arms. Angry beyond all reason, Derek lashes out as he saves the rest of the pack and annihilates the remaining vampires in vengeance. </p>
<p>He didn't however expect a human 'lover' to the vampires to grab a gun full of wolfs bane laced bullets and aim it at him. He growled in warning and was about to attack when there was a blur and then a snap of a neck. Stiles stood there, blood stained mouth, face vamped out. Then they burn a bright yellow and he falls to his knees, canines growing into fangs, bones breaking at impossible angles, yelling in agony, howling in torment. </p>
<p>"Stiles!?" -Derek<br/>"What's happening!?"-Allison<br/>"He's a vampire." -Chris<br/>"He's a wolf..."-Peter.</p>
<p>"Actually...he's a Hybrid." -Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Thousand Years...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...different fandoms have different creature traits. Obviously the wolves from TVD are different from the ones on TW. I'm not choosing one over the other. There are different species of the same animal in the wild and therefore I believe it is possible for there to be different species of werewolves. 
> 
> There won't really be much plot wise of either show. I will grab tidbits and what not but this is very different from the show. 
> 
> I am a big Sheriff/Chris shipper and Allison/Stiles is my biggest BrOTP. Sterek is my true OTP but I also feel like Isaac's situation can be warped into this hero worship, misunderstood romance feeling that starts out as purely physical but then turns real and you'll see that in here.

Walking out of the fast food restaurant with two bags in hand, Stiles made his way to his Jeep. He looked at the streets and he calculated he'd be at the station to have dinner with his dad in about fifteen minutes.

 

He took out his keys, a few feet away from his beloved Jeep when he suddenly wasn't able to take in any more air. Dropping the bags of food, he reached for the hand around his neck but whoever, whatever had a hold on him, had a wicked vice grip. With as heavy a glare he could muster in this situation he stared down his attacker who was simply smirking at him. Whiskey colored eyes clashed with chocolate brown before said brown eyes dilated and his attacker spoke, “Don't move. Don't scream. Relax.”

 

Stiles didn't know why he didn't bolt or scream or even reply with his usual sarcastic wit. All he knew was that he felt his tense muscles loosen, he kept his mouth shut in a thin line, and tried to keep as still as possible.

 

“Good. Don't worry, mate. Even if I don't normally care whether my food lives or dies, I wouldn't kill you. Far too pretty...Plus I have to be careful around these parts. So touche.” his attack tsked and Stiles still didn't know why he was just standing there silently.

 

When his attacker's eyes darkened with veins on his cheeks and fangs protruding out of his gums, Stiles could only widened his eyes in fear. His attacker caressed his neck and cooed, “Shh...I said I wasn't going to kill you. Just going to take a bite. I'm a bit hungry.”

 

Even as the fangs sank in, and Stiles opened his mouth in shock, no noise came out. Fear and adrenaline ran through him as his blood was drained from his neck. He thought he was going to die. He knew he always told his father that junk food would cause a death for a Stilinski one day he didn't think it was going to be him...or like this.

 

But then he was let go. His attacker's mouth was stained with blood. _His_ blood. And was still smirking at him as he licked the blood around his lips. His attacker then lifted his own wrist to his mouth and bit down before presenting a bleeding wound to Stiles. They locked eyes again, and like before the brown eyes dilated and his attacker ordered, “Drink.”

 

Without so much as the tiniest struggle, Stiles drank. As he did, the stinging in his neck ebbed away. When his attacker pulled the wrist away he took out a handkerchief and wiped at his neck. Their eyes met again and again his attacker's eyes dilated.

 

“Forget about what just happened.”

 

Stiles blinked and shook his head. Looking around he saw that he was in the parking lot of the fast food place he and his dad liked. Looking down he saw the bags of food and cursed. “Damn it!”

 

Picking up the bags and seeing that everything was in tact, if not a bit disheveled, he went to his Jeep. He didn't think too much of his time in the parking lot. He wasn't always graceful on a good day, so he just shrugged it off as one of those moments. Scott had said that Derek noticed a few too many dead bodies on the outside of Beacon Hills. He was worried something was lurking around the town's borders and could possibly be making it's way into the town.

 

When he arrived at the station and asked for his dad they told him that because it was a quiet day, he left early. One of the female deputies told him that Chris had come in and asked if they could get dinner, to which his father happily agreed.

 

Stiles grinned, said his thanks, and walked out to his Jeep. He sat there in the station's parking lot for a long time.

 

“Food's going to get cold.”

 

Blinking and looking out his half rolled down window to see Allison standing there with a small sympathetic grin on her face, he asked, “How do you know I have food and it's current temperature?”

 

“I can so totally smell those curly fries from the end of the block. I assume the strength of the aroma meant they were still well heated.” Allison answered cheekily while grinning.

 

Stiles chuckled, “Okay there Sherlock...I am very impressed with your deduction skills...though not really cos you're observant so long as Scott's not in the room.”

 

“Hey!” she cried in fake indignation.

 

“What? I love Scott like a brother but when you two get together your IQ's drop at an alarming rate.” Stiles replied and they were quiet for a moment before he asked, “Want a burger?”

 

“I'd love one.” She replied and walked around the front of the Jeep and got into the passenger side. They ate their meal in silence. Most people thought Stiles incapable of it but Allison has come to learn a lot about him since their father's started dating. Stiles talked because with the people he's usually around of he either feels comfortable enough to talk to or he feels the need to talk as a tactic to hide. Who wants to pay attention to someone they easily get annoyed with and want to shut up?

 

They don't need Scott for their friendship to work or last. Over the last few months they've grown really close. They were the sibling they never had but always secretly wanted.

 

“I'm sure he didn't forget!” Allison said suddenly.

 

Stiles smiled sadly back at her, “I know. Chris is just spontaneously romantic. I don't blame him, I just...things are settling again, ya know? We have a sense of normality...as normal as the fact that my best friend and your boyfriend is a werewolf who is currently training with a real grumpy sour wolf and his minion hell puppies and demented uncle who is a psycho...my previous crush is a Banshee and our fathers are dating. One who is a human law enforcer and the other is a hunter with a sort of messed up family minus you. You're awesome and a huntress and there's just me...and we all keep this town as safe as we can and it's been good...we've fallen into place and I dunno...” he took a deep breath and chucked his wrapper into the paper bag, “I'm glad dad finally found someone. Not only do I get those sickly gooey Disney level love vibe from them...I'm glad it's Chris. If anything happens, I know he'll know how to best protect my dad but..what if it's not something supernatural that makes it not work out for them? What if it's something ordinary...like me?”

 

“Hey! You are anything but ordinary. You're amazing...and I'm sure Derek will get his head out of his ass soon and see it too. Then we when he go into battle and save our werewolf boyfriends it could count as a weird date because that is what our lives are and it'll be awesome!” Allison promised as she reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Stiles blushed a bit but didn't deny any of it. This was another reason why he loved Allison. He could talk to her about stuff like this without feeling pressured unlike what he would imagine talking to his dad about this stuff would be like. (That's not even covering that he'd be talking about his crush on a _guy_ that just so happened to be _older_ and a _werewolf_ and has been arrested a few times... _by_ his dad.) And feel like she's actually listening to him as opposed to Scott. He loved him like a brother, but sometimes when talking to him it felt like a one sided conversation.

 

“Thanks Allie.” said as he smiled at her but then cocked his head to the side, “What are you doing here anyway?”

 

“Well...you aren't the only one stood up for dinner by their dad. Since Scott's at werewolf obedience school at the moment I cleverly deduced you'd be here and therefore came to look for you.”

 

He laughed at her dog joke, “I am a bad influence on you...Scott would be so hurt if he heard you say that.”

 

“Yeah but he's not here and I knew it'd make you laugh so mission accomplish. Come on, let's go home and you can choose what we watch on Netflix.” Allison said as she opened the door and stepped out.

 

“Alright, I'll meet you there.”

 

Stiles started up the Jeep and began to drive home when his phone beeped. He left it alone since he was driving but then it beeped again and again. Pulling to the side he checked his messages and cursed. Seems whatever monster was using the outskirts of town finally decided to come inside.

 

The wolves were already on their way to some sort of den. Lydia has just texted him about the situation. He drove as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself towards Derek's loft.

 

* * *

 

 

Klaus walked into the nearly empty diner in his threatening, slow walk of his as he stalked towards the counter. At the counter cleaning was a woman in her late 20's, fair skin, red hair, and green eyes.

 

“Usually when a Seer summons me, I would expect her to know when I arrive and have my drink of choice ready for me.” he drawled out.

 

The bartender rolled her eyes in a fondly manner, showing him she was not afraid without coming off as superior to him, as she placed a glass in front of Klaus and filled it up.

 

“Usually rush hour isn't as busy as it was today. I may be a Seer but that doesn't pay my bills.”

 

Klaus smiled slightly as he lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip, “So tell me Terra...why did you summon me?”

 

“You make me sound like a witch.” Terra smirked.

 

“Don't be cute...facts, darling.”

 

Rolling her eyes she said, “I saw something I thought you would want to know about.”

 

He set his drink aside and stared intently at her, “Oh?”

 

“Oh Klaus...you know how things work. Magic, death, and other supernatural mojo happen every day...but then there are things that even to people like us, is a miracle.” Terra murmured as she reached into her pocket and passed over a piece of paper. “Some days...the planets are alined just right while all the correct components are gathered in one place...good luck.”

 

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her as he unfolded the piece of paper and read what was in it. But he's had Witches and Seers like this working for him for centuries. They know not to bother him with nonsense and the ones he decides not to kill usually are the ones that alert him of the most interesting things.

 

He pocketed the note and left the diner, smirk on his face. He wasn't sure what he was going to find in his next location, all he knew was that it was going to be interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

When Stiles arrived at Derek's loft, he wasn't surprised that Allison wasn't too far behind.

 

Lydia informed them that the reason the killings haven't happened inside of Beacon Hills yet was because they were hiding a nest here.

 

“Basic forensic counter measure. Don't kill near home.” Stiles muttered.

 

“Right.” Lydia confirmed with a nod.

 

“So what now?” Allison asked.

 

“The pack's gone to check it out but I called you guys because from what I've calculated...the nest isn't small. We need all hands on deck.” Lydia said, small frown on her face. “I called your dads.”

 

“What?” Stiles and Allison said in unison.

 

“Like I said...we'll need all hands.” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, daring either of them to defy her.

 

“You wait here for them then. Allison and I will go ahead and see if the gang needs help.” Stiles stated as he walked back to his Jeep, Allison already opening the door to the passenger side and getting in.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they joined the party, it was in full swing.

 

The nest was in the middle of old abandoned warehouses. Not only had vampires come in to Beacon Hills without their notice and made themselves at home...they made themselves a comfy kidnapping ring too. Humans were being kept as food and entertainment. The pack had split up to try to free as many people as they could.

 

Derek was the first wolf Stiles and Allison had come across of after wondering through the dark warehouses, occasionally seeing a dead body. Because they were human they weren't 100% sure they were human or other. But the ones with the bite marks on their neck's let Stiles know it was probably okay to assume they had been a meal.

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek demanded and though he had asked both of them, he was looking directly at Stiles.

 

“What I always do when you and your puppies are in a bind, Sour Wolf. Help.” He replied cheekily and with a grin.

 

“You're unarmed and these vampires are quick and deadly. Stay here, both of you, until we come get you,” Derek ordered. He began to walk away before either Allison or Stiles could protest.

 

Allison and Stiles locked gazes, even if they couldn't help in a fight they could at least go around and see if there was anyone they could help free.

 

They were about to make sure Derek was out of sight when Stiles saw a blur. “ALLISON!” was the only warning she got before Stiles pushed her out of the way.

 

A vampire had run towards them in full attack mode and rather than tear into Allison, Stiles stood in her place, a vampire hand in his abdomen with unimaginable pain searing through him. He didn't yell, not because he didn't want to but because blood was making its way up his throat and he was coughing it up.

 

“STILES!” Allison cried in hysteria. She looked around frantically for something to use as a weapon but it wasn't needed.

 

Derek came out of nowhere with a roar and ripped the vampire away from Stiles as easily as he ripped off the vampires head from his shoulders. He was wolfed out and his eyes bled Alpha red with hate and anger as he glared at the corpse.

 

It was Allison's cries for Stiles to stay awake that brought him back. He shifted back as he knelt down next to Stiles and put some pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding. Stiles was barely breathing and every so often he'd cough up some blood. His eyes were wide with panic and pain.

 

Derek's own eyes prickled with tears as panic and fear rose inside of him. “Stiles! Stay with me...please stay....”

 

“The bite...you have to give him the bite!” Allison's voice cracked a bit as she tried to keep herself calm but it was hard with Stiles looking so hurt.

 

Derek nodded and was about to leaned down to bite Stiles when a hand grabbed his. Looking down he saw Stiles' bloody hand stumbling with his until their fingers were interlocked. Derek looked back at Stiles eyes and Stiles gave him the best grin he could muster in this situation.

 

Stiles closed his eyes for a bit and shook his head, “N-no...it only took...stepping on death's door for get the guts...I really like you...I could have fallen in love one day...”

 

“Then stay with me until that day comes!” Derek cried as he squeezed Stiles hand.

 

Stiles coughed up more blood. His next words were murmured and sluggish, “I'm too weak...the bite will kill me. You know it as much as I do...”

 

A tear fell from his eyes and he shook his head wanting to deny it but he heard it. Stiles' heart was slowing down. “Can't do this...you can't do this to me...Lydia was helping me plan our first date. She's going to be so pissed and you can't leave me to deal with her alone...please don't go...”Derek tried to keep the situation light and Stiles chuckled a little but it turned into a coughing fit.

 

“Kiss me?” Stiles rasped out, breathless. His eyes began to droop and lose focus.

 

More tears fell from his eyes as Derek cupped Stiles face and kissed him with all he had, hoping, praying, the kiss would work like magic and heal him.

 

When Derek pulled back no magic had taken place, only reality.

 

Stiles was gone.

* * *

 

 

The pack paused momentarily at the howls of agony they could hear their Alpha. But it only lasted moment as anger rushed out next. In blinding fury, in which the pack as well as Chris and some of his hunters took out as many vampires as they could. Though none of them as much as Derek who was tearing through vampire after vampire in a blind rage that none of them have ever seen before.

 

When the last vampire's corpse fell to the ground at Derek's feet, Isaac was about to dare and ask Derek what was wrong when they heard a gun being cocked. Looking where the sound came from, a female human, who they had presumed a victim, a captive, was holding a gun full of wolfs bane laced bullets at Derek's head.

 

So caught up in his misery and anger, Derek didn't bother to move away. He just stared at the barrel.

 

“You killed him...you killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!” she looked at a corpse and her face broke as she sobbed, “I loved him and you took him from me!”

 

“Feel what I feel.” Derek hissed, eyes burning red but he didn't move. The pack looked around. Those near her couldn't hurt a human girl, those that would hurt her, wouldn't be able to tackle her before she pulled the trigger.

 

The girl was about ready to fire when there was a blur and a whirl and suddenly the girl was slammed against the wall. The hunters raised their guns as whatever slammed the girl against the wall was obviously a vampire feeding on her.

 

“Stiles!?” Allison cried as she joined everyone else where they were.

 

“Stiles?” Derek repeated, confusion in his voice until he got a good look at the vampire. His eyes widened when the realization hit. He jumped and stood between the hunters and Stiles. “Don't you dare touch him!”

 

Chris laid a hand on the hunter's shoulders, letting them know to back down. He didn't spare them a look though as he approached carefully, his eyes also widened as he stared at the figure, at the vampire. “W-what...?” if that _was_ Stiles...he had a duty as a hunter, but over the last few months not only had he gotten close and intimate with the Sheriff, he had come to know Stiles on a personal level and come to care for him like his own son. Care for him as much as he cared for Allison.

 

The vampire stepped back and stared at the very weak girl who was bleeding. She was about to open her mouth to say something but Stiles grabbed her head and snapped her neck. The thud her corpse made as she fell as his feet boomed compared to the silence that had befallen the room.

 

Stiles turned around to meet many different stares all looking at him. From shock to fear to amusement to disbelief. Before anyone could react, either the pack to Stiles or Stiles to the pack, Stiles doubled over. His bones began to pop and break and crack and he yelled.

 

Derek and Chris rushed over to him but Peter pulled Derek back and Allison and one of the other hunters did too when they saw. Stiles thrashed around, yelling in agony. As he tried to stabilize himself on all fours he looked up and howled, eyes glowing a bright yellow and canines protruding.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Jackson demanded as he stood to the side with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

 

“He was a vampire a second ago!” a hunter exclaimed accusingly, aiming one of his guns at Stiles.

 

Peter lowered it as he grinned in amusement, “Well, at the moment it looks like he's a wolf.”

 

“That's never happened. I've never seen anything like _that_!” Derek cried.

 

“Just because you haven't seen it doesn't make it impossible.” Peter said easily.

 

“What do we do?” Scott asked, looking pained and hurt, wanting to run to his best friend and comfort him but...his inner wolf warned him to be careful.

 

“Got anything that'll put him to sleep?” Peter turned to ask Chris, who nodded. “Then put the puppy down. We need to get him somewhere safe...this ain't the place.”

 

Chris grabbed a tranquillizer gun and aimed at Stiles. It took him a moment to actually pull the trigger because it _was_ Stiles. He whimpered and growled a bit as the tranquillizer did it's job before Stiles finally gave up and collapsed.

 

Derek, Allison, and Scott running to Stiles who even though he was unconscious, the shifting continued in disgusting, gut wrenching bone breaking movements. They moved Stiles back to Derek's loft. (unknowingly with Derek muttering, “bring him in carefully.” allowed Stiles entry)With the tip from an anonymous caller about the victims they could save, the Sheriff was thankfully out on duty. Though Lydia freaked out at them when they brought Stiles in, in his condition. The shifting didn't end until the sun began to rise. All the while Allison and Derek told everyone else what had happened.

 

When dawn broke, Stiles sat up but remain rigid. His hands on his knees were like vice grips. No matter who tried talking to him he wouldn't say a word. Though Chris advice people keep a distance, and Derek reinforced it as a command. To keep his pack safe but also to make sure Stiles didn't feel overwhelmed or boxed in.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Lydia went to answer. The moment she did her eyes locked with blue eyes that dilated. A voice with an accent ordered her to, “Invite me in.”

 

“Come in,” Lydia said, her voice distance as if in a trance.

 

“Thank you, love.” Klaus thanked as he stepped through the threshold with a transient looking girl following him.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Peter demanded as he went to take a menacing step forward. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd following suit. Chris reaching for his gun and Allison for her mini crossbow as she circled to pull Lydia close to her and Scott.

 

“Niklaus Mikaelson. You may call me Klaus.” He met with everyone's gaze before his eyes landed on Stiles. Derek soon blocked his vision however.

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek demanded, eyes turning red in warning.

 

“Such a young Alpha. Impressive...or was it just an accident? Horrible bloodshed typically follows those who accidentally come into power. They have no idea what to do with it...or worse. They can't imagine what accidental power will do to them.” Klaus drawled out.

 

“Answer me!” Derek roared.

 

Klaus wasn't phased and only chuckled at Derek's attempt at a threat. He turned to the girl he brought with him and grabbed her by the chin. Though Derek was blocking his view he spoke to Stiles, “I bring a gift. I figured no one here would be able to help you...Stiles, was it?”

 

“You don't speak to him without my permission!” Derek barked.

 

“You fed. Congratulations on your new bound immortality, mate. But I bet it wasn't enough. Here you are, cooped up, sun blaring bright through the windows. It won't kill you but it's blinding you isn't it? Senses heightened beyond anything you could have ever imagined...and that burning sensation in your throat. Feels like the desert while simultaneously feeling like Hells' strongest inferno.” Klaus rose his eyes to crash with Derek's, “And they're letting you starve.”

 

Looking around the room at everyone before looking back at Stiles through Derek, “I have to admit...I am impressed. You must really care for these humans if you're denying yourself your most primal instincts. New borns usually are far more reckless...especially considering. But not to worry, love...like I said, I've come with a gift.” Klaus turned to look at the girl and gave her a nod.

 

Without preamble the girl took out a small knife and lifted it to her neck. Around the room there were cries of No's but they went unheard. The cut wasn't deep but it had the effect that Klaus wanted.

 

He left out a laugh as there was a blur and suddenly the girl was slammed against the door, Stiles latched onto her wound, fang breaking through more and drinking her dry.

 

“STILES!” screamed multiple people. As Derek tried to reach out and stop him, Klaus intervened.

 

“Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone while they're eating?”

 

“He's not a monster!” Derek hissed.

 

“He is now. But he's not just _any_ monster. He's unique...a gift that only happens once every thousand years.” Klaus smirked devilishly as he turned away from Derek when he heard the thud of the now dead girl. Stiles turned to look at them, no longer as tense as before. His face was vamped out, eyes dark, veins running down their sockets, blood staining his mouth and dripping down his shirt. His eyes flashed a bright yellow before his face cleared and his eyes returned to their whiskey colored ones.

 

“He's a Hybrid.”

 


	2. The Beast Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Length: No idea. I am literally just pulling plot bunnies out of an imaginary hat.
> 
> Pairings: There is Stiles with a lot of people. It is a Sterek Endgame but the journey is not going to be an easy one for them as a couple. Stiles will lose his humanity, and with Klaus wanting to turn Stiles into a bigger monster than Stefan ever was in his most far gone Ripper days, Stiles will become the scarier, more manipulative version of Katherine. In that time he will be fully willing to use his body to get what he wants, not caring about which lines he crosses. He is in a very early stages of new found power. You guys remember how Scott was at first right? This is Stiles! He's going to be Moriarty scary. The whole Derek/Stiles/Isaac thing...I want it to happen, even if it's only brief. The idea behind that is that Derek really loves Stiles and will do anything to keep him with him, to the point of turning the other cheek when Stiles acts more on animal instinct than human morality. Stiles will need wolf help and wolves he can control, Derek and Isaac fill that criteria and he will warp their feelings to fit his needs. But, Sterek endgame is the plan, and with Stiles and Isaac it'll transform more into a strong dependency of Stiles in Isaac's part, but once he regains his humanity...Stiles will take role of PackMom. 
> 
> TVD/Original appearances: No idea. I only have small ideas of what I want to happen. No actual real plot. I do like the idea of Rebekah and Elijah becoming overprotective and family to Stiles though...and also Caroline. I feel like Caroline and Stiles could connect so much. Their stubborn Werewolf boyfriends(and well, her Staroline problems at the moment), being the one in the group that when something happens totally HAS to be involve if the plan is going to work right. Sheriff's kid...they can connect on a supernatural and humanly level. Hell...it may just be Caroline, able to understand Stiles' life so much because it's like hers, that bring Stiles back from the edge once he jumps off...who knows?

“He's not a monster!” Derek hissed.

 

“He is now. But he's not just __any__ monster. He's unique...a gift that only happens once every thousand years.” Klaus smirked devilishly as he turned away from Derek when he heard the thud of the now dead girl. Stiles turned to look at them, no longer as tense as before. His face was vamped out, eyes dark, veins running down their sockets, blood staining his mouth and dripping down his shirt. His eyes flashed a bright yellow before his face cleared and his eyes returned to their whiskey colored ones.

 

“He's a Hybrid.”

* * *

 

 

“A what?” Erica asked as silence filled the room.

 

Klaus turned back to look at them with an eye roll. “The blonde stereotype was made for you, wasn't it?”

 

Both Erica and Boyd growled at Klaus but Erica actually pounced. In a blink she found herself slammed against the wall with Klaus' hand tightly around her neck, keeping her from touching the ground. Boyd was about to pounce as well but Klaus caught his eyes and his own dilated as he ordered, “Don't move a muscle.”

 

And Boyd didn't. He looked confused then angry, but he didn't move. “Let her go.” He growled. The others were tense and ready to attack, all but two. Stiles who was just staring intently at Klaus and Peter who looked bored.

 

Klaus looked into Erica's eyes and compelled her too, “Don't move. Don't speak.” Letting her go, she just stood there, face of confusion at etched clearly before she glared at Klaus.

 

The older Hybrid just smirked before he turned back to Stiles, “This is what you have to deal with? _Every_ day? Exhausting...to think you were only human before.”

 

“If he was only human before how did he become a Hybrid?” Allison asked. “How the hell did he become a _vampire_?”

 

“Same way anyone become a vampire, love. Drink vampire blood and die with it in your system.” Klaus drawled.

 

“So somehow, while the vampires have been creeping around Beacon Hills, Stiles ingests Vampire blood, dies and becomes a minion of the undead. How about back to answering how he became a Hybrid?” Peter demanded.

 

“He unlocked the Werewolf gene after he turned into a vampire. There is more to the exact supernatural science of _how_ but that's basically the gist,” Klaus stated.

 

“Unlocked the Werewolf gene? Explain.” Chris ordered.

 

“Werewolves procreate, like humans, you understand _that_ concept right?” when Chris didn't dignify that with an answer Klaus rolled his eyes and continued, “One of his parents passed the gene down to him as their parents passed it down to them.”

 

“His father's human.” Chris said without room for argument.

 

Klaus raised an eyebrow before looking around and then laughing, “Oh...I get it. You're only used to their type of Werewolf.”

 

“Their type? There are more?” Lydia asked, arm crossed and standing behind Allison and next to Jackson.

 

“There are different type of wolves in the animal kingdom, aren't there? Different regions call for different instincts, different characteristics, different transformations.” Klaus spoke as his gaze drifted from one face to another. Finally landing back on Stiles, “You're a born wolf.”

 

“He was human!” Derek growled. “ _I_ am a born wolf! _I_ was raised as one! We would have heard if another family was like us!”

 

“But he's not like us, Derek.” Peter said with an eerie calm, glare set on Klaus, and arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Quite right.” Klaus smirked, completely amused by situation and how everyone was reacting to it.

 

“Can we stop with the secrecy and continue with explaining to me how I'm a born wolf? Because I'm very confused about that. My dad, my mom...both human.” Stiles said as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He was still holding himself in a tense manner but not as rigid as before.

 

“They might not have been aware themselves.” Klaus said with a shrug.

 

“How can someone not know they aren't a Werewolf if they are? I don't know if you know but it's really a hard thing to ignore!” Scott cried. The whole situation was making him tense and putting him on edge.

 

“The type of wolf Stiles' family are are different than you lot. A bit more of what the classic fables claim them to be. They are completely normal, only thing that really changes is heightened senses, faster reflexes, stronger, faster...”

 

“We get all of that too.” Jackson snarked.

 

“But they don't shift. No claws or fangs or eye change to worry about...not until and only because of the full moon. Where they transform in the manner that you witness Stiles go through. Turn into a beast, driven solely by instinct, unable to differentiate right from wrong, good from evil, _friend_...from enemy. The whole world is your playground...and everyone in it your prey.” Klaus drawled out. “But that only happens when the gene is awakened, otherwise they'll pass off as completely human. Not bothered by silver or wolfs bane or mountain ash. Granted they may have extra energy or horrible tempers, but unless the rite of passage happens, the wolf in them remains dormant. If Stiles' family has been here long and they don't know of it...it could have been dormant for generations. Your family is essentially a cell of dormant sleeper werewolves. ”

 

“Rite of passage? What rite of passage?” Stiles asked.

 

Klaus smirked devilishly at him, “Murder...in order to activate the Werewolf gene inside of you, you have to awaken the wolf inside with the scent of blood.” then he shrugged. “Well, metaphorically speaking. You can kill people without it getting bloody.”

 

“Wouldn't becoming a vampire kill the wolf?” Peter asked, drawing Klaus' attention away from Stiles.

 

“Normally yes...otherwise Hybrids would be far more common. But Hybrids are an abomination in nature...forcing two strong species into creating an even more powerful one is a big no-no. Covens of witches would gladly give their lives to annihilate you from existence.” Klaus turned back to Stiles as they locked eyes.

 

“So how is this possible?” Stiles asked quietly.

 

Looking around the room once more before turning back to Stiles, then slowly walking towards him, Klaus whispered, “I think that's for a far more intimate conversation. I won't force you to come with me...but I am the only in the world like you. When one too many questions pile up...find me.”

 

In a blink, Klaus was gone.

 

Erica and Boyd both gasped as they stumbled a few steps forward. Derek ran up to Stiles, reaching out to touch him, but held himself back. “You okay?”

 

“I...as weird and so wrong as this sounds considering I just killed someone and don't really care about it, I...am...better than I was a while ago.” Stiles replied, still tense and a bit awkward, though it wasn't his normal sense of awkwardness.

 

“Better? _Seriously_? How the hell can you be better?” Jackson demanded accusingly.

 

Stiles glared towards him, eyes flashing a bright yellow, “Because I'm locked inside an apartment with three humans who I am trying with all my might to remember are my friends despite that my senses see them as blood sausages and I am starving!” Stiles moved back to the couch and collapsed on it, burying his head in his hands before looking back up at them, “I'm a monster now...and I'm _starving_.”

 

“You're not a monster,” Scott was at his side in an instant. “You're my best friend and my bro.”

 

“I'm not just a wolf Scotty. I'm above humans now in the food chain. If I want to keep living I'm going to have to drink blood.” Stiles made sure he used a tone that Scott would understand the seriousness of.

 

Scott was about to replies but Peter beat him to it. “Then let's get going. All human life will need to be kept at bay until Stiles has his appetite under control. Argent, you go and placate your lover and his father and come up with a good enough story to buy us sometime before we have to use the truth. I would ask Scott because it would normally seem like a logical move to go to the hospital and nab some blood bags for Stiles but let's face it, that won't work. So Scott and Allison can help Lydia look for anything they can on Hybrids and magic pertaining to it. Klaus is keeping things, let's figure those things out. Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd will be out making sure we didn't miss any vamps and see if they can catch scent of anything else, namely this Klaus guy. I'm going to get rid of this body then get some blood for Stiles from the hospital. Anyone find anything, report back to our dearest Alpha who shall remain here with our very own Hybrid Stiles so he makes sure said Hybrid doesn't do anything stupid like...go after Klaus alone.”

 

They all looked at Derek who nodded before heading out to do their jobs.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter returned after half an hour with a small cooler full of blood bags before going off on patrol with the rest.

 

Derek reached into the cooler and passed a bag to Stiles. Stiles held the bag tightly in his hand as he looked from it to Derek's face.

 

“What is it?” Derek asked, his mind working on over drive. “You _can_ drink out of a bag right? It doesn't _have_ to be... _fresh_?”

 

“That's not it...” Stiles mumbled.

 

“Then what?” Derek coaxed.

 

“Can you...can you look away?” Stiles asked in a small voice.

 

“What?” Derek raised an eyebrow, not very tactful with his tone. “Why? I've already seen you feed before.”

 

“Yeah and I killed two people in my hunger!” Stiles cried as he rose his head to clash yellow eyes to Derek's green ones. “I'm a blood lusting monster who loses control now and I don't...I don't want you to see me like that...”

 

Derek sat next to Stiles on the couch and cupped Stiles chin between his index finger and thumb, making Stiles look at him. His eyes surprisingly soft and vulnerable, “Hey...the first time you fed you saved me. And from what I know it means you completed the transformation...I know it's got to be scary. I mean, I was born a wolf so I don't _really_ know but...you came back. You came back to me.” He cupped Stiles' face with both hands as he leaned in, “You came back to me and that's all I care about.”

 

Derek grabbed the bag in Stiles' hand and ripping it open with his teeth, Stiles' eyes going dark with veins protruding. Stiles snatched up the bag as the scent of blood assaulted his senses and he drank down greedily. Blood dripped from the sides of his mouth, straining his chin and running down his neck. Derek leaned down and lapped it up with his tongue. Once Stiles finished with the bag he tossed it aside and took in a big whiff before his eyes locked with Derek's. The older wolf just leaned in without hesitation and kissed Stiles.

 

At first it was just their lips pressed together, but then Derek darted his tongue out, asking Stiles for entrance. He allowed it. The blood mixed in with the taste of Derek made Stiles moan deep in his throat before pulling back, eyes blown with lust.

 

“You're barbaric...” Stiles said teasingly, leaning in to lick a spot of blood off Derek's lips.

 

“I'm your boyfriend.” Derek countered which caused Stiles to tense and pull back. Derek mentally cursed and was about to take it back when lips were pressed against his. Again he wasn't given time to respond was Stiles pulled away.

 

“You mean it?” Stiles asked, eyes full of wonder, excitement, but also a bit of fear.

 

“I told you...Lydia's been helping me plan our first date. I am not going to be the one to tell her no thanks. “

 

Stiles smiled impishly as he leaned in to kiss Derek again. But before the older wolf could deepen it, Stiles moved back again, causing Derek to growl lightly.

 

“I really want to kiss you Stiles. Stop moving away.”

 

Stiles chuckled, “Holy fuck, you're being adorable...and you're still sexy in a manly manner. How even, dude!”

 

“Don't call me dude,” Derek grumbled as he tried to lean in again to kiss Stiles, but Stiles put a hand on Derek' chest. Actual Werewolf and Vampire strength helping him keep the other male in place. “What?”

 

“Am I...am I part of your pack now?” Stiles asked, quietly, voice small and a bit fearful.

 

This time it was Derek pulling back, getting a better view of Stiles, though confusion was etched on his face, “You've always been part of our pack, Stiles.” but then Derek remembered the beginning of their knowing one another and sighed, “I know we haven't always made you feel like it but that-”

 

“Was because I was human. I couldn't go on runs or share actual wolf like things like with the other wolves. But now I can,” Stiles said as hope fill his voice, “I can run with you now...I can keep up...I mean, if you let me. If you want me in your pack like that, I mean.”

 

“Stiles...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Drink more blood so I can take you for a run. Then we're going to find a tree, I'm going to pin you to it and kiss you until I decide I'm done.” Derek said gently, but his eyes flashed red, making it an order as an Alpha, Stiles' Alpha. “Understand?”

 

“...yes, Alpha.” Stiles replied as his eyes flashed a bright yellow.

* * *

 

  

“For all your tantrums about New Orleans, you sure do leave easily.”

 

“Elijah...” Klaus lazily looked towards the nearest clock before turning to his brother, “I was wondering when you'd show up.”

 

“You disappearing abruptly leads to worry on my part, brother.” Elijah said as he walks up to his brother, they were standing on a balcony of an apartment complex. They remained silent for a moment, just watching the lives of those dwelling in Beacon Hills. Elijah then turned to his brother and asked, “Why have you come _here_ of all places?”

 

“New Orleans is my kingdom, Elijah...but I want more. I want exactly what Marcel has but I can't really have it.” Klaus began as he braced himself on the railing, “I can have an army of vampires and werewolves but they are still aren't like me...they never can be now that Elena is a vampire.”

 

“And something here can change that?” Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Klaus turned away from the town and looked at his brother and simply said, “Yes.”

 

“What is it exactly that's here Niklaus?”

 

“Another Hybrid. A _born_ Hybrid. There was something inside of him that allowed him to change. To become not one or the other but both. If I can find it...I can use it. I can raise my Hybrid army again.”

 

“That's not possible...any of it. Can you not learn from your previous mistakes and drop it. You have family already, brother. And it needs you. Our home in New Orleans...aren't you going to take it back? Your baby included?” Elijah tried to reason.

 

“My last group of Hybrids were used and killed for a spell. I did learn a lesson Elijah...I learned to be aware and wary of all plots against me and that belongs to me. I will go back soon, but first I need to figure this out.”

 

“And how do you plan to do that?”

 

“Stefan was a failure in my attempts to make him a masterpiece.” Klaus began.

 

“You mean your psychotic Ripper project?” Elijah inquired.

 

“Yes, that. But I did learn from that experience too. Stiles was born thinking he was human. Fights for humanity and like Stefan I can surely bet he will fight to hold on to his own. But unlike Stefan, Stiles runs with wolves. He's felt weak and powerless and now he's more powerful than any of them will ever hope to be...When you've been alive as long as we have you can tell when there is so much potential in someone...when you're like me, you can see the Rippah inside just itching to claw its way out. I'm going to unleash it...and I know it'll be different from Stefan. It'll be more controlled...more lethal...more calculating.

 

“Stiles is a dangerous weapon...and I plan on making him mine.”

 

“And if he and I assume his friends don't wish for this transformation? What then?”

 

“You should know me by now, brother...I always get what I want. Even when I have to just take it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should give you a fair warning...as you can see, I am giving you guys Sterek from the get-go. But as the note on top says, things will happen. I plan to make you feel as much as I can so there will be pain and heartbreak for them and others. 
> 
> As I type the plot grows...and apparently I'm taking plot points from The Originals. This is...around episode one...I'm adjusting the tags to include "The Originals" fandom, and characters from there will be seen. So far for sure Elijah, Rebekah, Haley...I don't think the setting will leave Beacon Hills but...I don't make that a permanent statement. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Until next chapter.


	3. Who you were is not who you are

“Stiles is a dangerous weapon...and I plan on making him mine.”

 

“And if he and I assume his friends don't wish for this transformation? What then?”

 

“You should know me by now, brother...I always get what I want. Even when I have to just take it.”

* * *

 “It's your day off and I made you pancakes with a side of bacon...can't you at least be a _little_ happy?” Chris asked with a sigh as he tried to look innocent and cute sitting across the table from John.

 

John pushed the plate away then crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair, evening out an intense stare at Chris, “I would be happy to be happy about getting bacon on normal day.”

 

“It's Tuesday...can't get more normal than Tuesday.” Chris tried to be cheekily adorable.

 

“A Tuesday, morning after me and my deputies secured some old warehouses that were being used as some human trafficing ring turned murder spree on paper, but I really know was a vampire nest that my boyfriend and his daughter with my son were at with another boy who I've known and is like a son to me, plus other teenagers...and now I don't know where my son is, despite you telling me he's alright. He hasn't answered his phone, hasn't come back. Melissa hasn't heard anything either...so excuse me if I can't particular enjoy breaking Stiles' strict dietary rules!” John raged before standing up abruptly, causing the chair to screech as he pushed back and headed out of the kitchen, Chris at his heel.

 

“John! Look-” Chris was cut off by a knock on the door.

 

John had stormed off and up the stairs to change from his night clothes into something decent, intent to go look for his son himself.

 

Chris watched him go and rubbed his face tiredly. Another knock on the door brought his attention back to it and he went to answer it.

 

“What are you doing here?” Chris hissed as he looked over his shoulder to make sure John wasn't there before turning to stare incredulously at Stiles and Derek.

 

“From what I heard...keeping you out of the dog house.” Stiles replied with a cheeky grin.

 

Derek next to him groaned before saying, “You're a wolf now...can't you stop with the dog jokes?”

 

“I'm only half wolf, Der.” Stiles smiled up at the older wolf, his eyes flashing a bright yellow for second before he turned back to Chris, eyes back to normal, “I know my dad knew about last night. And I _know_ him. He _needs_ to see me.”

 

“You said so yourself that you saw humans as blood sausages.” Chris reminded Stiles with a steady stare.

 

“I did. I was just newly turned and hadn't fed properly. Sadly you saw me feed...twice. Sorry by the way, but I'm good now. I kept from attacking you and Allison because I love you guys and see you as my family. At my hungriest, I'd die of starvation before I hurt my dad...and I had like three blood bags yesterday and another four today just to be sure. I'll be okay...please?” Stiles asked shyly.

 

Chris looked intently at Stiles before he nodded. Stiles smiled and moved to go inside but he couldn't. He placed his hand out and hit an invisible wall.

 

“Stiles?” the Sheriff's voice came from the stairs.

 

Derek, Stiles', and Chris' eyes widened before Derek hissed at the hunter, “Invite him in!”

 

“Come in,” Chris said under his breath so only Derek and Stiles could hear. In a moment the Sheriff was standing next to Chris at the door, staring intently at the two outside.

 

Stiles looked from Derek to Chris and his dad with a slightly panicked look before he took a mental deep breath and carefully stepped through the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he walked through.

 

“Why are you moving like that?” his dad asked.

 

Stiles jumped a bit as he realized his actions and then scratched the back of his head, “Oh um...see...the thing is...I uh...” then he winced and made a face as he dropped his arms to the side, “I got hurt in last night's raid...”

 

“What? Oh god, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?” the Sheriff demanded as he pulled Stiles into a hug and held him at arms length to inspect him.

 

Stiles raised his arm, showing him the bandage work and lifted his shirt some to show some more bandages.They were mostly for show since he was already completely healed thanks to his new bound abilities. But he had Derek bandage him at odd places just to be realistic enough for his dad. He didn't think it was a good time to let his dad know about not being human anymore, “I'm alright. Just got tossed around like a rag doll. I got patched up at Derek's loft but I was too tired to make it home.” Stiles whiffed the air before he gave his dad a slight glare, “Bacon?”

 

The Sheriff pointed at Chris, “He was trying to butter me up because of your disappearance. I didn't have any...” the Sheriff took a deep breath and looked at Stiles with pleading eyes, “What aren't you telling me?”

 

Stiles turned to Derek and Chris, “Give us a minute?”

 

Derek nodded and turned to the hunter, “There are some things I'd like to discuss.”

 

Chris nodded and motioned towards the living room where they could give the Stilinski men some privacy in the kitchen.

 

Before the Sheriff could ask another question he was being enveloped into a hug by Stiles. It took him a moment to react but then he just returned the hug tightly. “What happened Stiles?”

 

Stiles had his nose nuzzled in the crook of the his dad's neck, finding comfort in his father's scent. With a sigh he pulled back and led his dad to the table where he pushed the plate the Sheriff had left abandoned back to his father. “Eat.”

 

The Sheriff looked from his plate to Stiles before picking up a strip of bacon, “Hugs and bacon...Now you know you have to tell me.”

 

“I know...I'm just...for a moment, as brief as it was it also felt like an eternity, I felt so scared...”

 

“Stiles...?” The Sheriff's tone was gentle but questioning.

 

“I was scared I'd leave you...that I wouldn't... _couldn't_ come back...” Stiles licked his lips as he looked at anything but his father, “I don't want to worry you. I don't want to scare you. That's why I didn't come home. I was shaken up horribly and I didn't want to add to your worry...”

 

“Oh kid...” the Sheriff said fondly as he leaned over and brought Stiles in for another hug. “You're okay now, right?”

 

“...Getting there.” Stiles replied.

 

“And I'll be there even after you are.” Sheriff promised.

 

“Swear?”

 

“Cross my heart.”

 

“Thanks dad. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, kid.”

 

“ _Stiles we should leave soon.”_ Stiles heard Derek murmur quietly from the other room and nodded though the wolf couldn't see. His dad however was still looking at him expectantly so he did the only Stiles thing he could do. He blurted something out.

 

“Derek and I are dating!”

 

“You're what now?” the Sheriff asked after he did a double take when the words set in. From where he was Stiles could smell the anxiety from Derek. Can clearly see him in his mind's eye going all rigid.

 

Stiles sighed but grinned at his dad, “Like I said...I had a scare. I thought I'd never see you again and well...I also thought I'd die without telling him how I felt. And like always, it just came out. Turns out though...”

 

“I felt the same way,” Derek said as he stepped into the kitchen.

 

Stiles and the Sheriff stood up. The Sheriff walked up to Derek and gave him a hard, piercing stare, “Hurt him and no amount of supernatural mojo will keep you safe. We clear?”

 

“Crystal.” Derek gave a stiff nod.

 

Stiles walked up to Derek and latched on to Derek's arm, “Okay, dad's threatened my boyfriend, everyone is still hired and alive, and it's not even noon. I think we're at a good place. Derek I think we should go. My turn to cook and I need more ingredients than just steak.”

 

“Be home by 11.” Sheriff ordered.

 

“Midnight.” Stiles countered.

 

“11:30. Final offer or you get back home after lunch.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain dad. Deal.”

 

“John why don't you go finish changing,” Chris said as he motioned to the Sheriff who only changed into a pair of jeans and was still wearing his night shirt and robe. “I'll walk them out.”

 

“Gonna give Derek your own 'you hurt my son, I'll kill you' speech? Scott was really shaken up by his. I'm actually curious to see this.” Stiles teased with a grin but the serious face Chris had made his grin falter. “Wait...are you really going to do it?”

 

“Come on,” Chris motioned towards the door while shoving John gently towards the stairs. At the door he raised an eyebrow at the two, “Are you two really dating or is it just a ruse?”

 

“Seriously?” Derek asked a tad bit incredulously.

 

“Stiles is part of my family now. I care about him as much as I care about Allison. And he's also going through quite the trial at the moment, excuse me for thinking that maybe a relationship with you of all people isn't exactly proper timing.” Chris reasonably stated.

 

Before Derek could reply with something that would start another Hale-Argent war, Stiles stepped between them, shielding Derek and looking imploringly at Chris, “I love Derek. And I need him.”

 

“...he's your anchor?” Chris asked.

 

Stiles continued to look at Chris before giving a simple nod. The hunter sighed and rubbed his face with his hand before turning to Derek, “John's threats are general and half hearted. Mine aren't. Careful not to hurt him, Hale.”

 

“Wouldn't think of it.” Derek growled lightly.

 

“My hunters and I will meet you and your pack at the rendezvous point.”

 

Derek nodded and grabbed Stiles led him to his car.

 

“Rendezvous point?” Stiles asked, he'd been paying so much attention to his father he hadn't bothered listening to Derek and Chris' conversation in the living room.

 

“Bodies are still dropping with the same M.O on the outskirts of town. We're going to check it out.” Derek replied as he drove back towards his loft.

 

“Sweet! First mission as a pack!” Stiles cheered in his seat. But his happiness died down when he smelled Derek's anticipation. “What?”

 

“You're not going.”

 

“What!?” Stiles demanded.

 

“Stiles...we'll possibly find more warehouses and more human victims. You being around hurt humans is something we want to avoid. At least until you have more control.”

 

“I have enough control!” Stiles argued.

 

“For those you know and care about. These will be strangers.”

 

“Who might pull another gun on you or someone else! Don't you trust me?” Stiles asked trying to keep his anger in check, but his chest rose and fell as he panted.

 

“Of course I do...but Stiles, you're not like anything we've ever seen. It's just the best option, okay? We'll get to training when we get back. One on one and with the pack. Get an idea of your limits while also making sure no one hears about you.”

 

“...you want to keep me locked away?” Stiles asked quietly as he crossed his arms over his chest as he shrunk back into his seat and leaning towards the door and away from Derek.

 

Derek sighed heavily through his nose, “No. I just...I don't want to lose you. I don't want anyone getting hurt. I don't want you to hurt anyone...this is new. This is dangerous.”

 

“ _I'm dangerous.”_ Stiles immediately caught on even if Derek didn't really notice what he said.

 

“We just...we just need time to sort all this out.” at a red light he turned to look at Stiles, his eyes flashing Alpha red as he ordered as gently as he could, “You're staying behind at the loft on this one.”

 

“...whatever you say, Derek.”

* * *

 “I have to admit...I was expecting some animal cruelty but for different reasons,” Klaus informed him as he leaned against a tree watching as Stiles tore apart a mountain lion in pure anger.

 

Stiles stopped and rose his full height and turned to stare at the other Hybrid. “What were you expecting exactly?”

 

“I expected you to try to cling to your humanity, reject what has happened to you, but attempt to survive either way. Hence...the animal diet.” Klaus droned on.

 

“The Twilight diet is an actual thing?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. Klaus merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch Stiles. After a moment of no one doing anything but sizing the other up, Stiles asked, “What am I?”

 

“A Hybrid,” Klaus answered easily. Stiles had expected an insult or some snark, but all he got was another amused Hybrid.

 

“But what does that _mean_?” Stiles demanded as his eyes flashed a bright yellow color.

 

“I feel a heavy sense of Déjà vu. It means you're two things. Half Vampire, have Werewolf. All rolled into one.” Klaus motioned his hand to Stiles in general.

 

“I _know_ that already!” Stiles cried.

 

“Then be more specific on what you want to know, love.” Klaus said but Stiles struggled with his throughs, so Klaus leaned off the tree and walked up to Stiles. “Werewolves are stronger and faster than humans. Same for vampires. Imagine humans being at 100%. Being or becoming a vampire or werewolf pushes someone up to 150%. That is where people think you are...on their level.”

 

“But I'm not.” Stiles stated. He looked down at his hands and he could easily envision the change in him. He wasn't awkward anymore. Actually had grace and strength that went passed physical.

 

“No, you're not. It's not getting the traits of both and being at either of their level. It's lycanthropy _and_ vampirsm, not or. You mate, are at least at 300%. Care to share?” Klaus asked as he saw a particular look on Stiles' face.

 

Stiles took a moment and swallowed before he replied, “Derek and I went on a run. He was blinded by...uh..he wasn't paying as much attention to the new me as much as...uh...me.”

 

“Charming. He gets a new toy and immediately plays with it.” Klaus tisked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Stiles blushed but forced himself to stay on topic, “I was faster than him. Stronger too...”

 

“You're starting to sound like a broken record, love. We both know it's not your speed and strength you want to discuss.”

 

“I've seen Isaac whimper when Derek gets angry. I've seen Erica hold back her snark and Jackson his insults and douche bag attitude despite how much they love being dicks because Derek barked out an order. Even in their most stubborn they...they _can't_ deny their Alpha!” Stiles cried as he looked at Klaus pleadingly for answers.

 

Klaus in turn just smirked, “You pledged yourself to him and thought that like the others you would be under the influence of his will. That _his_ will, will be _your_ command...your law.” Klaus' smirk turned feral, “But then he gave you an Alpha order and you didn't feel the compulsion to go through with it. You felt like you still had a choice.” the older Hybrid looked Stiles up and down before suggesting, “Maybe the orders weren't really that authoritative...the whole dominant and submissive thing doesn't really seem like his thing. I know it may seem like it to others, but I've been around a while.”

 

Stiles blushed deeper then blurted out, “Maybe! But he ordered me to stay in the loft today...yet here I am.”

 

“Yet here you are indeed. What do you want Stiles? You already know what you are.”

 

“In a technical sense but I don't..I don't...” Stiles growled and pulled at his hair in frustration.

 

“You're stronger, faster, and far more in control. What you want is to hear what you already know. You're this new force that they don't know what to do with. They'll only know how to handle half of what you are and it's not even the same as theirs. And what about the other side? You've got two monstrous beings inside of you Stiles...and they're clawing to get out. To run wild and free because over all _freedom_ is what you wish. You're choosing to bow down to someone weaker than you. Someone who cannot and will not, understand you. He'll nurture the humanity inside of you because that is what he knew. The thing that he remembers of you...that weak, pathetic human that needed to be protected. That never knew anything about the supernatural world because he wasn't a part of it...that's not going to change Stiles. He will not see you for who you are now. Only what you used to be. He will refuse to see your strength. Refuse to think that you can care for yourself now...you think you want to be part of a pack because that's the wolf mentality you've come to know...but there is another part of you that won't settle.

 

“You're part of a new world now Stiles...don't you want to see it?” Klaus asked.

 

“...I love Derek.” was Stiles reply.

 

"And you expected him to be your anchor, didn't you? Is that what's bothering you? You see your friends all have someone else to help them cling to their rational, mortal, human self...you thought you'd find one in David."

 

" _Derek_!" Stiles growled.

 

"Whatever." Klaus rolled his eyes, "My point is...either Derek isn't your anchor...or you don't have one. You don't, Stiles. Wolves like them need a master like a dog needs an owner. Realize what it means that you are _not_ like them. You are _not_ bound by their limitations. You do _not_ need a leash."

 

Stiles didn't say anything for a long moment before he vanished the next time Klaus blinked. The older Hybrid only laughed as he made his way back to his apartment.

 

“What's got you in a good mood?” Elijah asked when he saw his brother.

 

“Things are just coming together much faster than I anticipated. And all it took was a few words.”

 

“Your weapon close to going off?” Elijah inquired.

 

“Soon.” Klaus nodded, “Everything he was is only just amplified more now, and I can tell he was quite passionate about his strength despite previously being human.”

 

“It's only been about 24 hours, brother. Don't let your anticipation for a new pet cloud the world around you.” Elijah warned.

 

“And yet Stiles has been pushed aside as weak all his life...and now he has power.” Klaus smirked as he envisioned the blood lust monster that would wreak havoc soon enough.

 

“He's not like you, Niklaus.”

 

“Not yet...but he is building up to it.”

 

* * *

 

“Stiles?” Derek called out as he arrived back at his loft carrying a small cooler filled with blood.

 

Stiles came into view, his face stoic. Derek sighed as he placed the cooler down went to hug his boyfriend, “I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, there wasn't any danger. All the vamps are gone now.”

 

“No, that doesn't really make me feel better because I was still left behind.” Stiles fumed as he pushed away from Derek and grabbed the cooler. Pulling out a bag of blood he sank his fangs into it, face vamped out, and began to feed.

 

Derek sighed as he tried to approach Stiles again, “It was too dangerous, Stiles. We still don't know what you're really capable of.”

 

“And do you want to _actually_ know?” Stiles demanded quietly.

 

“What? Of course. I want to help you.” Derek told Stiles as he tried to place a calming hand on the other's shoulder.

 

“What if in helping me I need to let the monster inside of me out?” Stiles challenged.

 

“You're not a monster, Stiles.” Derek said fiercely.

 

“I'm not _just_ a werewolf, Derek. I'm also a vampire. Two very well known powerful and _dangerous_ monsters! I won't always have blood bags to feed from. I will also probably kill again!”

 

“Don't say that!”

 

“Why not? It's possible!”

 

“I won't let you!” Derek cried as his eyes bled red.

 

Stiles only laughed in his face, “You. _Are._  Blind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the errors, will look at it later. 
> 
> Might want to reread this chapter. In editing it some, I added stuff about Stiles not needing an anchor. 
> 
> If you have a Twitter, feel free to follow me. My handle is @_The_Young_Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. the title of the story is inspired by "The Hour of the Wolf" which is similar to "The Witches Hour". A time when witches and their magic, and that of demons is at it's most powerful. Usually around 3 am I believe. Or like from Midnight to 3 AM. 
> 
> The Hour of the Wolf is actually the hour between night and dawn during which the wolf is said to lurk outside people's doors, usually cited as between 3 and 5 AM. 
> 
> "The Hour of the Wolf is the hour between night and dawn. It is the hour when most people die, when sleep is deepest, when nightmares are most real. It is the hour when the sleepless are haunted by their deepest fear, when ghosts and demons are most powerful. The Hour of the Wolf is also the hour when most children are born."


End file.
